1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates in general to a paint brush cleaning apparatus and, more particularly, to an apparatus adapted to apply radial acceleration to clean paint brushes.
2. Background Art
The cleaning of paint brushes saturated with paint has always presented considerable difficulties. Paint often sticks to the bristles of the brush and is difficult to remove. In addition, removing paint from saturated brushes often causes paint to splatter, thereby staining the clothes or skin of users and/or surrounding areas. Splattering is particularly problematic and potentially painful when paint contacts the eyes of the user. Various attempts have been made to combat this problem.
Common cleaning devices are manually operated and do not always protect users from flying paint. Thus, not only do users need to expend energy clearing paint from saturated brushes, they are also exposed directly to paint and the chemicals found in paint.
There is a need, therefore, for a paint brush cleaning apparatus that resolves one or more of the foregoing difficulties. These and other aspects of the present invention will become apparent in light of the present specification, claims, and drawings.